Made For You
by MelissaBuzz
Summary: Alizah was made for Lucifer. Literally crafted to perfection by God himself, and given to his favorite son. But when Lucifer becomes trapped in The Cage, she is sent to live on Earth with the humans. Her memory of Heaven and Angels erased, until Lucifer escapes and reclaims what was rightfully his. Lucifer x OC Oneshot [Maybe...]


He sat beside the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his palms. His blue eyes wandered her body, covered in a short, ebony blouse. The lace hem ended mid-thigh, showing slender thighs and porcelain skin. Her hair was splayed out across the white sheets. Long, wavy and very black. It contrasted beautifully with her pale skin. Although she was sleeping, he could still see her dazzling eyes, a bright purple color that was exceptionally rare among humans. He could almost say he marveled at how beautifully made she was, given the circumstances of her creation in the beginning.

Lucifer could almost see himself giving into the bribe, taking this divine gift and remaining in Heaven. Not that it mattered. He still got his prize, after all the years he waited in the Cage. It wasn't too hard, really.

He had tracked the brothers down, cornering them. She was with them, but she didn't give much of a fight. The instant she saw him, her eyes sparked with something unknown. Her attention was on nothing but him. He speaks calmly, and almost assuringly. His voice lured her in, soothing her and she felt like she was being drawn towards him. She took a step forward, moving from behind the brothers. Another, and she was walking past Castiel, who reached a hand out towards her. Her eyes were on Lucifer, who wore a small smile on his lips. He could feel her presence fuel him, strengthen him. They didn't fight, because the knew the outcome wouldn't be good. She was made specially for him, and the power she gave him was something they couldn't compete with.

Lucifer was smiling again.

Even now he could feel her presence fuel him. She gave off a sort of..Grace. A blinding, white light that only his kind could see. It was her soul, and it was crafted to perfection. The ironic part was that Lucifer was fallen. His Grace was tarnished, filithed by the depths of Hell and the Cage. But now, thanks to his Father, he had all the grace he needed.

It was a few more minutes before she stirred from her sleep, her eyes fluttering as she came to. Lucifer smiled, waiting for her to wake up. She sighed softly, and moved to sit up, tucking her knees behind her as she brushed stray hairs back.

"Goodmorning, sunshine." He said softly, and she turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up and her plump lips curving to form a smile.

"Lucifer." She breathed, moving closer towards him on the bed. She looked at him in an adoring way, and he loved it. He admired her beauty, moving from the chair to sit beside her on the bed, his arm moving to wrap around her waist and pull her against his side. He could feel her heart beat rise, and her skin flush with the contact.

"Alizah.." He breathes, pressing his lips against the crown of her head. One of her hands moved to grasp the soft fabric of his shirt, leaning in further. She noticed how cold his body was, almost like ice. But his presence fueled her with a sort of desire that she had no idea how to react to. It pooled in her stomach, a fluttering, beating, feeling that shot straight through her body. She could feel her skin become hotter, her want to be closer to him increasing.

"Lucifer...I..I feel like.." She starts, completely unsure of how to explain her needs. She felt a hot all over her body, a warm, tingling sensation pooling in her stomach and between her thighs.

A soft shush from his lips, and she remained quiet.

"I know." He whispered, his voice was so deep and alluring. She felt her face grow hot as his hand caressed her side through the silk fabric, his other hand went to her chin, gently grasping it and tilting her head back. She gazed right into his green eyes, which were dark and hungry.

"You want me." He breathes, moving closer to her now, his lips inches away from hers. His cold breath brushed over her lips, making her shiver.

"Yes." She sighs, never breaking eye contact. He slowly closes his eyes, moving closer before pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She felt her lids sink, her grip on his shirt becoming stronger as he pressed harder, his tongue darting out to trace her lips. It was unexpected, and she was inexperiened. Alizah gasped, feeling him intrude her mouth, explore and caress in just the right places. She was a breathless, needy mess in seconds. Catching on to the motion, she kissed him back passionately, her other hand moving to wrap around his neck. She raised to her knees on the bed, practically climbing on him before pressing her chest against his. Lucifer smiled in the kiss, pulling back and leaving her breathless.

"Eager to please, are we?" He breathes, before moving back in, this time avoiding her lips to kiss the spot beneath her ear. A shakey breath escapes her lips as he trailed further, sucking and nipping in all the right places, leaving dark hickeys in his wake. One of her hands moved to grasp the short blond hair that adorned his head, the other grasping his shoulder.

"Ah...Luci.." She breathes as he sucks on the injunction of her neck and shoulder. Suddenly he bites down, not hard enough to break skin, but just enough for her to yank his hair, gasping out in pain. He licks along the red mark, making her shiver again, before gently motioning her to lay back. She does so, her face growing ever more hot as he moves above her, his hands sliding up her legs to gently grasp her thighs, parting them as he takes his place between. She was a tiny thing in comparision to his vessel, Nick. And Lucifer couldn't help but smile at how well she fit beneath him. Like she was made for him, which, in reality, she was.

"Tell me what you want." He breathes, his hands pushing the soft fabric of the gown up her thighs with a teasingly slow pace. Her breath increased as he touched her, feathery light and soft.

"I want.._You._" She sighes desperately, her hips moving closer to his waist in a weak attempt to be closer.

"I'm sorry, Darling. You're going to have to be more specific than that." He teases, his hands stopping right at the gap between her thighs, his thumbs pushing into the soft skin, leaving an almost burning sensation. Although it was quite the opposite.

"I...I want you..Inside.." She manages, the sensation of his hands on her making her quiver in need. Lucifer lets out a small, deep chuckle.

"You know, next time it won't be so easy." He starts, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the shell of her ear, his hands inching closer to the lace fabric that covered her core.

"_Next time, _you're going to _beg me_ to fuck you." He breathes, his breath running shivers down her spine, and her breath hitched at the pure hunger in his voice.

"Yes...Lucifer." She sighs, her hands moving to grip his shoulders. A small smile, and he pulls away, his hands skillfully moving past her core and to the hem of her underwear, hooking the fabric in his fingers before pulling them down her waist. She eagerly raised her hips, allowing him to remove the garmet. Although he had the power to simply make all her clothes dissapear, he'd rather spend the time doing so himself. Savoring the moment, to say.

He moves over her again, his eyes locked with hers as his hand slid down her stomach to caress the soft flesh between her thighs. A suprised, and lust driven moan escapes her lips as he touches her, completely inexperienced in the sensations to come, she bucks her hips up against his hand. Lucifer presses his palm against her hip, holding her waist down as he slips a finger inside. Her fingers clutch tighter at the fabric covering his torso, moving his hand back just the slightest, before slowly pushing back.

Another moan from her soft lips, and he adds another digit. Her toes curl slightly at the feeling, her hips shifting under his hands as he slowly pumps his long fingers.

"Unh...Luci...Please." She breathes, her toes curling slighty, and he looks at her, his brow cocking in question.

"Please what, Alizah?" He asks, slightly curving his fingers to brush against a certian spot. She cries out, arching her back slightly as he repeats the action, his eyes never leaving her face as he does so. After what seemed like ages, he slowly pulls his hand away, bringing his fingers up to her lips. She blushes furiously, opening her mouth and tasting herself.

She could hear him pull on the buckle to his pants with his other hand as she sucks his fingers, humming slightly in anticipation. He pulls his hand away, a small smirk on his face before he snaps, and they're both completely naked, his body over hers. He says nothing as he grasps her waist with both hands, pulling her closer towards him. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss, nipping his lower lip slightly as he aligns himself. A soft moan escapes his lips at the feel of skin being broken, a small amount of blood dripping from his lip. He presses harder into the kiss, letting her taste the metallic flavor as he thrust into her in one go. He grunts, forcing himself to the hilt as she breaks the kiss, throwing her head back and crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lucifer didn't waste time, pulling his hips back and pushing them forward, creating a brutal pace. He leans forward, grasping her thigh with one hand, his other pulling her leg around his waist as he presses his lips against her neck. He kissed trails along her collarbone, sucking and biting her pale skin leaving harsh, purple and red marks.

She was a writhing mess beneath him, her nails clawing at his skin leaving red, angry lines down his shoulders and arms. She was moaning, panting and gasping his name, begging for more as he had his way. He gladly obliged, pulling himself up and grasping her ankles, throwing her legs over his shoulders and leaning forward once more. Her body was small enough to fit beneath him, for him to just hold her there while he pounded her. Her nails had drawn blood on his shoulders, his steel grip sure to leave bruises on her waist and legs later, but the pain only fueled them more.

"Unh! L...Luci!" She breathes, her fingers dragging down his arms to grip his forearms, her body shaking as she took him in. He grunted, snapping his hips forward and delving into her, feeling her tighten around him each time. Lucifer's hold on her was steel, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her waist, pulling her hips down to meet in time to his thrusts, obscene smaking echoed along with their desperate moans and cries of pleasure.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful." He breathes in time with his movements, his lean falling and his lips catching hers. She reacts quickly, bringing one hand to grasp the hair on his head, kissing him back passionately, their tongues dancing before he quickly dominated the kiss. His hips slowed, gently rocking them now. Neither of them cared, the friction was enough, and they were so caught up they didn't bother to notice. She moaned in his mouth, pulling back the slightest to nip his lip once more. She noted he liked a little pain with his pleasure, and she was okay with that. A deep groan emits from his chest, and his hips are back at it again, thrusting with more force everytime, until they could hear the persistant creaking of the bed frame in protest, moans and mews of pleasure spilled from her mouth, her hips rocking in time with his. He released his hold on her waist, moving her legs off his shoulders and hooking them in his arms, moving over her once more.

"Oh...Luci...I'm gonna.." She trails off, soft moans escaping her lips, her fingers buried in his hair now. She could feel the muscles tighten deep inside her, the tingling sensation that ran through her body as he brushed against that one spot. And then it hit her; Like a wave of pleasure crashing against her body. She arches her back, her toes curling and her fingers digging into his scalp. Her thighs shook involuntarily, loud gasps and cries of pleasure escaped her lips as she experienced an orgasm for the first time.

"Oh, _Lucifer_!" She screams, tighenting around him. He groans, his hips moving faster now, desperate to reach his own release. He could feel her warmth seep around him, feel her body pull him deeper, her nails scratching his scalp almost painfully. He lets out a deep growl of a moan, before thrusting once more, burying himself inside her and releasing.

Their ragged moans and sighs filled the room. Lucifer moved over her, pulling his head down and kissing the crook of her neck and shoulder. She hums slightly, her fingers running through his soft hair, her legs resting on either side of his waist as he covers her.

"How do you feel?" He breathes against her skin.

"I feel...Stronger." She says, feeling the afterflow wash over her. She could feel a sort of energy inside her that she didn't have before. She turned her head to look at her lover, his blue eyes were dark, and she noticed that all the scratches on his shoulders and arms were already gone. She ran her fingers over the flesh there,

"Can we do that again?" She asks, her eyes lighting up as she questioned him. Lucifer chuckles quietly, moving to press his lips against hers.

"Absolutely." He breathes against her lips, shivers running down her spine in anticipation.


End file.
